For You
by bloodofstorm
Summary: "Memang kau mau buat apa sih?" / "Chocolate cake." / "Untuk?" / "Rahasia!" / I know I'm suck at summaries. My first fic in this fandom! RnR?


Summary: "Kau mau buat apa sih!" "_Chocolate cake." _"Untuk?" "Rahasia!"

* * *

**Harvest Moon (c) Natsume**

**For You (c) Me**

**Starring: Claire, Jack, and the other characther(s)**

**Warning: Incest, OOC(?), Alur berantakan, lebe, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**First fic in this fandom, mohon bantuannya! :))**

**

* * *

**

**For You**

Pagi yang cerah di Mineral Town, udaranya yang sejuk dan nyaman membuat orang-orang malas untuk beraktivitas walaupun jarum jam ada di angka delapan. Termasuk seorang gadis yang masih bergelung di balik selimutnya ini. Nama gadis itu adalah...

"CLAIRE!"

Bola mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan iris biru langit yang tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Sambil mendengus, gadis bernama Claire itu turun dari ranjangnya, lalu menghampiri asal suara cempreng yang mengganggu tidur indahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Claire sambil berkacak pinggang di belakang pemuda yang berdiri memunggunginya.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Jack itu langsung menoleh ke arah kakak semata wayangnya itu, lalu menyodorkan hasil masakannya yang terlihat euh-nggak-bisa-dimakan sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Kenapa masakannya jadi kayak gini?"

Claire mendorong Jack menjauh dari kompor, "Memang kau mau membuat apa sih? Biar aku saja!" omel Claire.

Jack melotot, lalu menjambak rambut Claire.

"Nggak! Harus aku yang membuatnya!"

Claire mendengus kesal, Jack yang keras kepala membuatnya mulai naik darah. Dengan gemas, dicubitnya pipi Jack, lalu berteriak marah, "Kau mau membuat apa!"

Jack melepaskan tangan Claire yang menarik pipi kanannya, lalu berkata, "_Chocolate cake_."

"Untuk?"

"Rahasia!"

Ugh, adik bodohnya ini betul-betul menjengkelkan. Claire tidak mengerti kenapa Jack bersikeras membuat _chocolate cake_ sendiri. Seingatnya, hari ini bukan hari _Thanksgiving_, hanya hari biasa di pertengahan musim gugur di Mineral Town. Gadis muda itu memutar otak, apa yang dapat membuat Jack ingin membuat _cake_.

Festival kah? Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Claire, bantu aku."

Suara Jack membuyarkan lamunannya, Claire berjalan ke arah lemari buku di sudut ruangan, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul berwarna coklat dan menyodorkannya ke Jack.

"Ini, di sini ada resep membuat _chocolate cake_, _cookies, _dan makanan manis lainnya. Selamat mencoba," ujar Claire sambil beranjak pergi, ia mau berkerja di peternakannya. Ladang telah diserahkan kepada Harvest Sprites, tinggal mengurus peternakan.

* * *

"Haaah, akhirnya selesai juga! Saatnya jalan-jalan!" ujar Claire setelah memerah susu sapi, menggunting bulu domba, memberi makan ayam, dan menggosok kuda.

Pekerjaan-pekerjaan berikut cukup menguras tenaganya, ditambah ia belum mengambil beberapa hasil alam di hutan, pasti ia akan sangat lelah. Jack bersikeras ingin tetap di rumah untuk membuat _cake _agar hasilnya maksimal, jadi Claire harus bekerja ekstra hari ini.

Setelah meminum sebotol susu sapi—hasil perahannya tadi—ia berjalan ke arah hutan di rumah Gotz, tukang kayu. Setelah sampai di sana, Claire mengambil beberapa jamur dan hasil alam lainnya.

Seperti biasa, setelah itu ia akan berjalan ke Mother's Hill untuk duduk dan menikmati pemandangan dari atas.

Sesampainya di Mother's Hill, gadis itu duduk dan melihat ke arah langit.

"Rasanya aneh jika duduk sendirian di sini, biasanya ada Jack yang ribut berkicau dengan noraknya," gumam Claire. Tinggal berdua dengan Jack sepeninggal orangtua mereka membuat Claire mulai terbiasa dengan sifat berisik Jack. Walaupun mereka adalah kakak adik, bisa dibilang mereka tadinya tidak terlalu dekat sebagai saudara.

Cuaca yang sejuk dan angin yang berhembus pelan membuat Claire mulai mengantuk. Pelan-pelan, gadis itu merebahkan dirinya di sela-sela rumput hijau, lalu memejamkan mata.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Aduh! Tanganku! Tanganku!" teriak Jack panik sambil melihat tangannya yang melepuh terkena oven panas. Dengan cepat, ia membuka keran wastafel dan membasuh ujung jarinya yang melepuh dengan air dingin.

Menurutnya, membuat _cake _sangat sulit, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa para wanita dapat membuat jenis makanan ini tanpa terkena oven yang panas.

Dasar bodoh, salahnya sendiri memegang oven dengan tangan telanjang.

"Oh iya! _Cake-_nya belum dihias! Tinggal membuat _cookies_ dan menghias rumah! Ugh, sibuk, sibuk, sibuk!" ujar Jack setelah merasa lebih baik.

Diliriknya jam di dinding; jam 01.30 P.M. Masih ada sekitar empat jam sebelum Claire pulang ke rumah. Dengan cepat, dihiasnya _cake_ sebagus yang ia bisa, lalu membuat adonan untuk _cookies._

Pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun itu berlari ke arah lemari penyimpanan dan mengambil sisa tepung yang ada, dan berlari lagi ke arah meja makan. Karena tidak hati-hati, Jack tersandung dan tepungnya tumpah semua—mengotori lantai yang telah ia pel.

Oh iya, tak lupa mengotori wajahnya juga.

"T-tepungnya.. UGYAAA!"

Jack berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambut coklatnya, dengan panik (lagi) ia mengambil kain pel dan membersihkan lantai hingga bersih.

"Fuuh, akhirnya bersih," ujarnya sambil mengelap keningnya yang dibasahi peluh. Sadar bahwa ia belum membuat _cookies, _ia langsung menyambar dompetnya, mengunci rumah, dan berlari ke supermarket secepat yang ia bisa.

* * *

**-Supermarket-**

"Klining!"

"Selamat datang—lho, Jack? Ada apa? Bukankah Claire sudah membeli persediaan bibit kemarin?" ujar Karen yang tengah menjaga toko dengan wajah bingung.

Jack menggeleng cepat, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk tepung tanpa bicara. Napasnya ngos-ngosan, tanda bahwa ia terlalu banyak berlari. Karen mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti maksud dari Jack.

"Ha? Kau mau beli apa? Aku tak mengerti!"

Jack menyender di dinding toko, lalu duduk di lantai sambil menarik napas berulang-ulang.

"A-aku, hosh, hosh.. Ma—hosh, hosh.. Tepu—hosh, hosh.."

"_What_? Apa sih? Aku nggak mengerti!" Tanya Karen bingung.

Jack menarik napasnya sekali lagi, "Air.. Karen, air.."

Karen langsung berlari masuk ke rumahnya, lalu keluar dengan segelas air di tangannya. Dengan cepat, disodorkannya gelas itu pada Jack. Dan Jack meneguknya hingga habis.

Karen memutar bola matanya, "Jadi, kau mau membeli apa?"

"Aku mau beli tepung," jawab Jack sambil menyodorkan uang sebesar 120G pada Karen.

Karen menerima uang itu dan memberikan sebuah kantung kertas dengan tepung di dalamnya, "Terima kasih."

Dan Jack langsung melesat menuju rumahnya.

"_Cookies_-nya sudah mataaang~" ujar Jack dengan gembira.

Mari sejenak kita lupakan bahwa tadi Jack menyentuh oven dengan tangan telanjang—sekarang ia sudah mengenakan sarung tangannya. Dan bukan sarung tangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bertani di ladang.

Pemuda itu bersenandung riang dan mulai menghias _cookies_ dengan _deco-pen_. Beruntung Claire dan mendiang ibu mereka adalah orang yang hobi bereksperimen dengan kue dan semacamnya—peralatan untuk membuat kue mereka lumayan lengkap. Oke, sebenarnya **sangat** lengkap.

Setelah menghias _cookies_ dan menyajikannya di piring, Jack melihat lagi jam di dinding; pukul 05.30 P.M.

"GYAAA! Sebentar lagi jam enam sore dan aku belum menghias rumah! GYAAAA!"

Uh-oh. _Poor Jack..._

_

* * *

_

**Meanwhile...**

"Uuh~"

Claire menggeliat, lalu membuka matanya. Rasanya sudah lumayan lama ia tidur. Saat gadis itu melihat ke langit, bola matanya langsung melebar.

"GYAAA! Sudah gelap! Aku belum makan!" jerit Claire. Dan setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perutnya langsung bernyanyi kencang.

"Kruyuuuuuk~"

"Huwweeee~ Lapaaar~" Claire langsung berlari menuruni Mother's Hill, dan entah mengapa, ia langsung berlari menuju Inn melewati rumah Gotz, bukan peternakannya.

* * *

**-Inn, 06.00 P.M.-**

"Aku beli _cheese cake, apple pie, _dan _milk_!" teriak Claire di kasir pada Ann sambil menyodorkan uang sebesar 1000G. Gadis berambut merah itu _sweatdropped_ mendengar pesanan Claire.

"Uh.. Oke, semuanya 750G. Pesananmu banyak sekali, Claire. Tumben kau ke sini sendiri, mana Jack?" Tanya Ann ramah sambil menerima uang dari Claire.

"Jack di rumah, sedang bereksperimen," jawab Claire.

Ann menyodorkan kembalian, lalu memberikan nomor meja pada Claire, "Ini, pesananmu akan diantar ke mejamu. Terima kasih!"

Claire berjalan ke arah salah satu meja yang kosong di sudut, lalu duduk sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya. Rasanya lapar sekali.

"Claire, ini pesananmu."

"Ah! Terima kasih!"

* * *

**-Jack and Claire's Farm, 06.30 P.M.-**

Jack mengusap keningnya yang dibanjiri keringat, lalu tersenyum puas. Rumahnya kini terlihat indah dengan hiasan-hiasan kecil di dinding. Sebuah papan yang penuh dengan foto Claire terpasang dengan manis di dinding ruangan. Foto-foto itu adalah foto Claire sejak bayi hingga berumur dua puluh tahun. Dan foto-foto saat Claire remaja adalah foto yang dipotret sendiri oleh Jack tanpa sepengetahuan Claire.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam lebih tigapuluh menit, Jack tahu itu. Ia memang bersyukur Claire pulang sedikit terlambat, tapi ia sedikit cemas karena Claire tak pernah pulang lebih dari jam enam sore—kecuali jika mereka bersama-sama.

Oke, Jack tahu ia terlalu berlebihan, tapi jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Claire? Bagaimana kalau kakaknya itu tersesat di Mother's Hill? Atau tenggelam di danau? Atau Claire mabuk-mabukan di Inn dengan Karen? Untung jika hanya dengan Karen, tapi kalau dengan Rick? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan.

Saat pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai merasuki otak Jack, pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara Claire.

"Aku pulaaa—lho? Rumahnya kok jadi begini?"

Jack tersenyum senang, lalu berjalan ke arah Claire dan memeluk gadis itu.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou, Neechan_." Ucap Jack di telinga Claire.

Claire melirik kalender—ia sama sekali lupa kalau hari ini ia ulang tahun.

"Aku ulang tahun ya? Kok bisa lupa? Hahahaha—"

Claire berhenti tertawa. Jack melepas pelukannya.

"_Arigatou, baka ototou_." Claire tersenyum. Lalu dengan cepat, dikecupnya pipi Jack—membuat pemuda itu kaget bukan main.

Claire tertawa melihat pipi Jack dihiasi semburat merah tipis. Tak terasa, adiknya ini sudah dewasa. Ia bukanlah Jack yang mudah menangis lagi seperti dulu, ia bukan Jack yang pendek dan payah—ia adalah Jack. Hanya Jack.

Jack hanya dapat mengutuk wajahnya dalam hati—kenapa wajahnya harus memerah. Ia hanya merasa perasaan masa kecil yang pernah ada di hatinya kini muncul lagi. Ya, ia dulu sempat menyukai kakaknya sendiri. Salah memang, tapi Jack tidak keberatan selama Claire tidak tahu.

"Hei! _Cake_ yang kau mau buat itu ternyata untukku? Ayo kita makan!" jerit Claire senang. Diambilnya dua buah piring kecil, dua garpu dan sebuah pisau lalu dipotongnya _chocolate cake_ berukuran sedang itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

Diambilnya dua bagian—satu untuknya, dan satu untuk Jack. Gadis itu menyodorkan piring kecil dan garpu pada Jack sambil berkata, "Kau yang membuatnya, kau harus mencicipinya."

Jack tertawa, lalu memakan _cake_ buatannya sendiri. Menurutnya rasanya itu tidak seenak buatan Claire—yah, namanya juga baru pertama kali. Sementara Claire sangat menyukai _cake_ tersebut, rasanya enak. Manis. Dan _cookies_ yang dibuat Jack—Claire juga menyukainya.

"Wow, Jack. Kau berbakat."

"Aku memang berbakat! _I'm multi talented_!"

Claire tertawa, sejak umurnya 6 tahun di ulangtahunnya ia selalu merayakannya tanpa Jack. Entah karena Jack sedang _study tour_ atau les sepak bola. Rasanya ia bahagia sekali.

"Jack, terima kasih banyak," ucap Claire lagi sambil memeluk Jack yang tengah mengunyah potongan_ cake_ menjadi tersedak.

"Eh—uhuk!"

"Ups, maaf."

* * *

**OWARI**

**11.51 P.M. — Sunday, 12 December 2010-02-11**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **#nongoltibatiba Err—halo! Saya newbie di fandom ini! Maaf kalo saya jbjb masuk ke sini atau forum discussion tibatiba m(_._)m Dan ceritanya—omigot, berantakaaaan! #headbang Izinkan saya untuk nyepam di fandom ini, maaf banget udah nyepam :(

RnR?


End file.
